Pushing the Limits
by XD Mini Minna XD
Summary: Bella is on the run from Division. She is a Pusher. What happens when she moves to Forks? Will she find a family who loves her? What will happen when she meets a certain bronze haired vampire? full summary inside ExB
1. Moving In

**Summary:**

**Bella is on the run from a branch of our government known as Division. She is a Pusher; she can make her thoughts your own. She is the strongest Pusher Division has seen. So what happens when she moves to Forks? Will she find a family who both accepts and understands her? Will she find peace with a with a certain bronze haired vampire? or will Division tear her world apart?**

**this is my first crossover that I've done. if u like it I've got more  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Moving In**

**Bella's P.O.V.  
**  
I hate the government.

this is the fifth time in a year that Division has forced me to move. so far I've lived in London, Paris, Hong Kong, and Rome; and that was just this year.

This time, I hoped that somewhere less flashy might help hide me, although with Division nothing was guaranteed.

Division is really good. I mean I wan in Paris for less than twenty-four hours before two of Division's agents found me.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Bella. I don't really have a last name because I move from place to place too often for one name to stick.

I'm a Pusher; meaning I can pretty much control your mind. I'm the strongest Pusher that Division has seen. I remember once that I was caught by two Sniffs from Division. I made one of them believe that the other killed his sister, who never existed. It ended up with one of the Sniffs on the ground with a bullet wound in his neck, and me being able to steal their car, and make my escape. That was one of my easy get aways.

Since I am a Pusher it's pretty easy to pretend to be someone's cousin staying over for the weekend. I never stay in one neighborhood more than two weeks. It is too easy for them to trace me if I do. But even if Division hadn't found me in those two weeks; I felt guilty for going into a stranger's home and using them. But it was a necessity; I didn't really have any money to spend on material things, like food and rent.

I have met others like me; others running from Division, too.

There was Cassie in Hong Kong. She was a second generation Watcher. In other words she can see the future. Her mom was the strongest Watcher that they've found. And I don't know why but she was caught by Division. She must've had a reason otherwise she would've stayed with Cassie.

And then there was Oliver in London. He was a shifter. He could change an item's physical appearance temporarily.

Anyway, back to the present. Today was the day that I told Charlie Swan that I was his daughter. Little did he know that his real daughter, whose name was Bella, too, luckily enough, was still living in Forks with his ex-wife.

I arrived at his modest house without a glitch.

Charlie completely accepted my story, and led me up to the room that would, for the time being, be mine.

Charlie said that he would enroll me in high school tomorrow. I didn't object, but it couldn't hurt to go to the school for a little while, could it?

I looked around "my" room. The other Bella seamed a lot like me. She apparently liked to read, there were at least three shelves overflowing with books.

I picked one up at random and looked at the title. I was a little surprised to see that the worn paperback was a copy of Macbeth, and, on closer inspection, I saw that there was more Shakespeare on the shelf. _She was a fan of the Classics, too?_ It was obvious that she was. I glanced at the other titles on the shelves. Names like _Jane Austin_, _Charlotte Bronte_, and _Nathaniel Hawthorne_ jumped out at me.

I was surprised at how similar this girl was to me. I looked at the dresser that held a bunch of framed photos. She even looked like me. The same length and color hair, and the same size, approximately.

I lay down on the worn quilt on the bed and began to read the book I was holding. It was past midnight when I looked up at the clock. It had been a long time since I'd been able to have a good long read and get completely lost in the book.

I crept down the hall to the bathroom, with my clothes in hand.

Once I got back to bed, I fell asleep almost as soon as I turned out the light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you guys like it?**

**if u did plz plz plz plz plz write a review for me plz and thanx**

**just hit that little button down there**

**l**

** ................................................................................................................................................\..../.............................................................................................................................................**

**...................................................................................................................................................V...............................................................................................................................................  
**


	2. First Day

**Heyy guys sry this took a while to get up but in my defense I had it written out in a notebook for about a week I just haven't had a chance to get it all typed up **

**Hope u enjoy the next one might take a while it is like ten pgs of handwriting so idk how long it will take 4 me to get it all on the comp**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up after a few short hours of dreamless sleep.

Once I was dressed, I made my way down the stairs, stumbling on the last step. I caught myself on the end of the railing. I heard a chuckle from the kitchen.

When I walked in, Charlie was smiling at me.

"You haven't changed a bit, Bells," he said, still chuckling.

"Glad I could make your morning," I muttered sarcastically.

I turned to the fridge, pulling out some orange juice.

Charlie told me that he was going to come with me to school. He said he needed to sign some papers.

I didn't mind. Although Charlie was the police chief here in this tiny town, and only had his cruiser to drive around in. I wasn't surprised that he would have to drive me there.

When I stepped off the front porch, however, I saw a rust colored pickup truck.

"Catch," said Charlie and he tossed me a set of keys. I didn't let the surprise show in my face, however. The other Bella must not like to ride around town with him. Police lights invariably means slower traffic.

I followed Charlie to the high school.

Once we were there, Charlie and I went to the office to finish registering me.

I walked to my first class after waving goodbye to Charlie.

I strode up to the teacher's desk and introduced myself. I had to use a little of my 'special talent' to persuade him that I was supposed to be in this class.

Once I was seated at the back of the classroom people started filing in.

You'd have thought that they'd met a girl with brown hair and brown eyes before. But with all the stares I was receiving, I was starting to think otherwise.

After three consecutive classes of staring the lunch bell rang.

It seemed that I was considered pretty here. That was a surprise. I was used to being Plane-Jane Bella; it helped me blend in with the crowd. But here there was a queue of guys asking for my number, or whether my weekend was free or not.

I had to push one boy, I think his name was Mike, particularly hard to get him to leave me alone. I think he ended up with the idea that I had a bad reputation for permanently disabling a full grown man, and that I was getting married in two years.

I think I was asked out by at least sixteen other boys on the walk between Spanish class and the cafeteria.

I helped myself to a salad and sat down at an empty table in the far corner of the room.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up.

"Hi," said a girl who appeared to have drunk about twenty cans of Red Bull before walking into the room. She had spiky black hair and beautiful Elvin features. "I'm Alice, and this is Jasper," she pointed to a tall boy behind her. "Mind if we sit here?"

"Go ahead," I said, gesturing to the empty space around me. "I'm Bella, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Alice, I could tell, though the hyperness, that there was some kind of psychic power in her; like a Sniff or a Watcher. I wondered how I could get her to tell me about if I was correct. I decided to try and Push her into it, just a little.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" I asked innocently as I pushed the memory of me with Cassie running through Hong Kong; replacing Cassie with Alice. It wouldn't show what she was, because I didn't know that, but they would show that I knew she was different.

I felt Jasper's eyes on me as my pupils dilated.

"I don't know…." Alice seemed to be getting my message, but it seemed to be less powerful than I'd intended it to be. I Pushed the thought harder. "Maybe," she muttered.

Jasper was still watching me. His gaze made me uncomfortable.

Alice glanced over her shoulder, towards a table with three occupants. There was a girl with long blond curls, and so beautiful that it would make any girl take a hit at their self esteem. There were also two boys, one of whom had dark curly hair and more muscle then was necessary, making him look like a bouncer. The other had odd, bronze colored hair, and he was staring right at me.

My eyes were trapped by his gaze. It took me a moment before I could look away from the bottomless pools of gold that were his eyes.

Alice's sharp gasp was what drew my attention away from the boy's eyes. When I looked up, I saw that her eyes were blank. I guessed right; she was a Watcher.

"Bella," she mumbled.

"What is it, Alice?" asked Jasper, turning her to face him.

She came out of her trance and began groping around in her bookbag. She pulled out a notebook and a pen, and began to draw.

She could draw very well, and soon enough the scribbles began to look like a face. A face I hadn't seen for a while.

"Cassie!" I exclaimed.

"Bella how do you know her?" asked Alice.

"I- I met her in Hong Ko—" I stopped myself a little too late. "Crap." I couldn't stop myself from blurting out the truth. "Division has her, or is getting close, right?"

"Whoa, wait a minute, who's Division?" Jasper asked.

"We can't talk here," I hissed under my breath. "Can I talk to you in the parking lot after school, Alice?"

"Sure," she said, a little confused.

"Thanks." I pushed away from the table and strode quickly out the doors to the cafeteria, pulling my cell phone out as I left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hate, Like, Love, whatever**

**tell me what u thought**

**hit the little button at the bottom**

**\/**


	3. The Unknown Watcher

**heyy guys here's the next part i hope y enjoy it the next bit might be a while in comming (ive got a little writer's block) but i will try and get it posted soon**

**untill then **

**MInna**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Chapter 3 — The unknown Watcher**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was sitting through yet another boring lecture on some random piece of literature that I'd read at least a dozen times, when I got another vision.

They'd been coming more and more often lately, now that the girl had made up her mind.

There had been one vision I'd wanted to understand more. In it I was taking with the girl, and something happened. I wasn't sure what it was though. It seemed that her pupils had dilated and the vision dissolved.

I'd already told Edward and Jasper about the strange girl. There'd been many visions like that one; where the girl's eyes would expand to the point where there was almost no iris visible and the vision would go blank.

This latest vision was different. I was standing with two girls. On of them was the one I kept seeing in the disappearing visions; the other had blonde curly hair with red highlights and looked to be about fifteen.

I was standing in the middle with my arms around their shoulders. It was clear at a glance that we would become friends, best friends perhaps.

There was something other worldly about them. Not like a vampire. No, they were still human; but there was something different about them none the less.

Distantly I heard the bell ring, signaling lunch.

I strode, absently out of class, my mind still on the two girls. The vision was rock solid, the only thing missing from it was the timing.

In my inattentiveness, I walked straight into a solid wall of vampire. I knew it was Jasperr from his smell. Of course, if I _had_ walked into a wall, I wouldn't' have noticed it.

"What's up?" I asked as I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Not much. But you seem preoccupied…?" he trailed off, finishing the statement with a silent question.

"The girl is here." As soon as I spoke he understood.

Another vision came and went in the blink of an eye. It only showed me that the girl would be sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria.

"C'mon," I said to Jasper as I pulled him to the mess hall. Jasper just smiled and allowed himself to be towed along.

At the door to the room I paused. "Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling up to sitting with a human during lunch?" As I asked, I looked into the near future. All I saw was that he would have a little more trouble than usual, but nothing horrific would happen. When I zoned back in he had barely opened his mouth to answer. "Yes, you will," I said simply. Jasper just smiled at me.

We walked in and retrieved our trays of revolting mush, before dragging Jazz over to where the girl was sitting.

Just before we got there I looked over to where Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting.

_Edward, _I called in my head. I saw him nod slightly, acknowledging me. _ Jasper and I are going to sit over with her. _ As I thought this I showed him an image of the girl. He knew her face as well as I did; he'd seen every vision about her that I'd had. He nodded again.

I walked over to her table and tapped on her shoulder.

She jumped slightly, making me believe that she was thinking of something other than the wilting salad in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Alice, and this is Jasper," I pointed behind me as I introduced him. "Mind if we sit here?"

"Go ahead," she said gesturing. "I'm Bella, by the way."

_Finally, _I thought._ A name for the face. _I could hear Edward chuckle quietly. "Nice to meet you, Bella," I said out loud.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Bella spoke as a memory flashed through my mind. It was blurry, but it looked like two people running. One of them had brown hair, like Bella's, but nothing was clear.

"I don't know…" as I spoke the memory flashed through my mind again, this time it was clearer. I could tell that it was Bella and I running through what looked like a market place. "Maybe." I couldn't really be sure about what the image was. _Edward, have we ever lived in China?_

I glanced over at his table, only to see him shaking his head, minutely. Nothing seemed to add up. I had this fuzzy memory in my mind of me and Bella. It had to have been recent because Bella was a human, so that ruled out the possibility that it was one of my human memories. I was so confused.

It was then that I got another vision.

In the vision there was a girl, the blond haired girl from the other vision. She was running from something. She stopped, covering her eyes with a hand.

"Crap," she hissed to someone. "They're here."

The vision faded and another came just as quick.

This time the girl was watching a man, lying on a stretcher.

"Oh, god, Bella, I wish you were here," she said then the vision ended.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper's voice reminded me of where I was.

I dug through my bag, looking for one of the many empty notebooks that were crammed in there and a pen.

I began to draw a face, the face of the girl in my vision.

As the smaller details came into focus, Bella jumped up.

"Cassie!" she very nearly shouted.

"Bella, how do you know her?"

"I met her in Hong Ko—" she stopped herself, a glint of realization flickered in her eyes. "Crap. Division has her, or is getting close, right?" She seemed to expect me to know what this 'Division' was.

"Whoa, wait a minute, who's Division?" Jasper asked.

"We can't talk here," Bella muttered, glancing around the room. "Can I talk to you in the parking lot after school, Alice?"

"Sure," I said, a little uncertain but ready for answers.

"Thanks." She sounded relieved.

Bella stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What was all that about?" said a voice behind me.

I turned to see Edward. "I honestly have no idea," I said, still looking after Bella. "But I'm going to find out."

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I punched in the number I had memorized.

"Pick up, pick up," I chanted as the phone rang.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice on the third ring.

_Crap_, I thought. _Stupid time change_. It was about three in the morning there. "Cassie," I said out loud. "It's Bella."

"Bella?" She was alarmed now. "What is it? Are you in trouble?"

"I was about to ask you that. I was just talking to another Watcher and she had a vision about you. Are _you_ alright?" I couldn't keep the panic out of my voice. Cassie was the closest thing I had to real family. She was my sister in everyway but blood; my cohort in all those pranks we'd pulled on Nick.

"Yes, I'm fi—" she broke off. I had the feeling that she was having a vision. "One sec," she muttered.

I could hear the sound of papers rustling in the background. _She must be drawing whatever it was she saw_, I thought.

"Bella?" she said after what felt like an hour, but in truth was only a few minutes. "Do you think it would be alright if I came to Forks for a while?"

"Sure." I was happy. Cassie was safe and she was coming over. "Is Nick coming, too?" I knew I could get Charlie to think that another girl in the house would be alright, but a guy was a different story altogether.

"No, it's just me. Nick's too busy trying to think of how to get Kira out of Division." By the end of her statement her voice had turned sour. I could understand why. Nick's obsession with Kira was _so _annoying. After two years, Cassie told him to just go after her, saying that she would watch for any trouble.

"Okay. When do you think you will be here?"

"I'm getting on the next plane outta here." The vision must have really scared her. "I'll call you once I landed." I could hear things being shifted around.

A bell rang right above my head, making me jump. I said bye to Cassie and headed to my next class.

I walked into the Biology lab just as the final bell rang. I strode to the teacher's desk and handed him my paperwork. He sent me to a seat at the back of the class, next to Edward Cullen.

As I tuned to walk to my seat, I noticed that it was the guy with the bronze hair and golden eyes that I'd seen during lunch. The look he was giving me gave me the chills. _If looks could kill._

I sat down thinking about his odd behavior. What was wrong with him? He was sitting so still he appeared not to be breathing.

I tried to ignore him as best I could; but I couldn't help sneaking glances at him from the corner of my eye.

The bell rang just then. Edward was out of his seat and out the door in a flash.

I walked over to the gym thinking of nothing but Edward Cullen. It was good that the coach said that I could watch for the first day.

After school ended, I ran out. I had to catch Alice before she left. If she didn't know about Division she may be in serious trouble. But then if she didn't know, then there was a slight chance that Division didn't know about a Watcher in Forks.

I saw Alice standing near a shiny Volvo, arguing with someone; someone with bronze colored hair.

Alice spent another minute glaring at him, before he turned around and stalked off into the forest.

"Hi," said Alice, just as cheerily as when we spoke during lunch. "So you wanted to talk to me?"

"You're a Watcher." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"A what?" she asked, confused.

"You can see the future."

She was astonished. "H-how do you know that?"

"You're not the first one I've met." I spoke so calmly of the matter that I could have been talking about the whether. "The other one I met drew what she saw, too."

"Okay, if I'm a Watcher, what are you? I know there's something different about you. but I just don't know what…?" she trailed off.

I chuckled. "I'm a Pusher." When she continued to look confused, I elaborated. "It means I can make you believe any lie I want."

"Seriously? That's so cool!" I liked Alice, she seemed like a fun person to be around. "So was that what I saw in my head during lunch?"

I stared at her. I'd been Pushing her pretty hard. She shouldn't have noticed anything odd about it; she should've accepted it as the truth.

"What?" she asked a little concerned at my expression.

"Nothing."

"So are you going to tell me what this 'Division' is, or am I gonna have to guess?"

I sighed. I hated talking about Division. It seemed that the more I thought about them or talked about them the closer it brought them to catching me. But Alice had a right to know.

"Division is a branch of the government that is trained to track down psychics, like us, and turn us into weapons." That was the brief overview of the subject. I'd guessed that she would, undoubtedly, have a vision about them and then she would understand, fully, how dangerous they were.

"Okay. So who's Cassie?"

"Cassie is another Watcher. She's in Hong Kong at the mo…," I stopped talking when I noticed that Alice's eyes had glazed over.

_My _eyes widened as Alice began bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "Yay, yay, yay, yay," she chanted in time with the bouncing.

"Alice," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders in a vein attempt to calm her a little. "Care to explain the insane jumping?"

"Cassie's coming!" she yelled into my face.

"Yes, I know Cassie's coming. What I want to know is why this over excited reaction to it?"

I could tell that she'd seen something else about Cassie, but I couldn't guess at what it was.

"Oh, no reason," she said, still bouncing.

Her eyes lost focus again. "Crap," she hissed, standing on the balls of her feet, frozen mid bounce.

She glanced over her shoulder to where the others who were sitting with Edward during lunch stood. They were both staring at me.

"You'd better go," Alice said in a rush. "Trust me, you don't want to be near Rosalie in about five minutes."

"Okay." I couldn't think of what else to say. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Sure, see ya then, Bella." Alice said, waving as I walked away.


	4. Running

**okay i know i owe you all a HUGE appology for waiting forever to update this story so here goes.**

**I m sorry, i have had the first page of this written up in a notebook since december and i have had the biggest case of writer's block with it, and i have been busy with my harry potter fic (If you haven't tried it, i would like you opinion, the link is on my profile it is called 'The Hidden World') and i am at a block with that one at the moment too, and i m working on a book i hope to get published one day (God willing)... and i have also been grounded from the comp, so that had limited my free time to type it all up. Just to let u all know i HAVE been working on it and am at like chapter 9 on it and i hope you will all forgive me and not hate me for it. i m trying to get it all typed up ASAP, is that alright with you all???? that means that i have four and a half more chapters ready for you guys. **

**was that big enough for you? :D:D:D**

**any way, sorry about the crazieness of my life. I own nothing except my mutated brain (seriously i m weird, i get inspiration from things like 'i need to do the laundry' ) and the plot of this story (But if i did own it Bella wouldn't exist :D:D:D:D )**

**OOOOO BRAIN WAVE ~~~~~~if you guys leave me a review (and not an allert or a favorite, although those are nice, too.) I will give you a CHAPTER TEASER **

**so read, review, Creative criticism is more than welcom.**

**Chapter 4 - Running**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

That night was pretty uneventful. All I had to do was tell Charlie that I had a friend from Phoenix coming over in the morning.

When I got to school the next day, I was greeted by a _very_enthusiastic Alice.

"Cassie's flight lands at noon, can I come?" she asked before I could even take the keys out of the ignition.

"Sure," I said as I stepped out of the truck.

"Bella?" she began. "I'm sorry for the way Edward was acting yesterday," she looked as sorry as if she were the one to give me one of the coldest shoulder I'd ever gotten. "I know he wants to talk to you, but he's a little upset about something at home."

"It's okay. No really," I added when she looked skeptic. "I've been in Division before. Trust me, this is a walk in the park in comparison."

"Okay."

I began to turn to go to my next class, but I stopped when Alice called out to me.

"Oh, Bella!"

"Yes."

"We'll leave before lunch, so we can arrive at the airport in time."

With that she walked - or rather skipped - off to class.

I shook my head. Alice was something else entirely.

The morning classes passed by in a blur, and soon enough, I was meeting Alice in the parking lot and leaving the school, after 'convincing' Mrs. Cope to let us leave early.

I drove us in the rusty think the other Bella called a truck to the airport, Alice bouncing up and down the entire time. I swear I don't think I have ever seen that girl sit still for more than a minute.

I let her guide me to the correct terminal. knowing that I would have gotten lost on my own.

As we approached, I saw the red streaked blond head sitting on a luggage trolley near Terminal 6. Cassie watched as we approached, smiling at me. I wondered if, with both Alice and Cassie around, I would ever get used to how they know things that haven't happened yet.

I parked the car and got out.

""Hey, Bella," Cassie said. "This is your watcher friend, right?" she asked, gesturing at Alice who now stood a few feet away on the curb.

"Oh this is Alice, but you already knew that, right?" I said, making my question sound rhetorical.

At this point Alice bounced forward, her hand outstretched. "Hi, Cassie, we're going to be great friends."

To my surprise, Cassie smiled. "Hi, Alice."

"Well," I said, clapping my hands together. "Let's get going, this truck is about as fast as that old tortoise at that zoo in California."

We all laughed as we piled into the cab. As I turned on the engine, Cassie began fiddling with the radio, getting a surprisingly good reception.

"So what have you been up t-" I began as I pulled away from the airport, but Cassie cut me off.

"A little of this a little of that," she said, vaguely. "I went to Europe for a few months, but Hong Kong was safer at the time. What made you come to the little town of Forks?"

I looked out of the windshield, contemplating. "I don't know, something just felt r-"

"Right," Alice finished for me, smiling.

"Okay that's really annoying, you two," I said, pouting. "I can finish my own sentences."

Alice giggled as Cassie spoke, "You are too fun to tease, Bella."

We were out of the city by now, The houses separated by more and more trees.

"_Crap_," Alice hissed as Cassie yelled, "Bella pull over, NOW!."

"What?" I asked as I killed the engine. "What's wrong?"

"Bella can you _Push_the people in the cars behind us?" Cassie asked, completely serious now. "Make them think that we aren't here."

I looked around. There were about twenty or so cars on the highway, with maybe three people per car.

"Big job," I muttered. "Here goes nothing."

I closed my eyes as Alice left the cab of the truck.

Concentrating on the trees around us, I sent out messages in all directions, hitting most of the passing cars.

As the last signal left me, I slumped in my seat, exhausted. "There'd better be a good reason for that," I muttered to Cassie.

"Scoot over, Bella," Alice said, appearing next to the driver's side door. "Let me drive."

I didn't protest as I took the middle seat, Cassie sliding over to the passenger's seat.

"Darn it, Bella why can't you live a week without meeting one of them?" she asked, but I was too busy trying to recuperate from the _Push_to answer.

Alice was talking rapidly on the phone; the only words I recognized were "Need you, now."

"Alice, are you sure about this?" Cassie asked over my head. "I can't help knowing but Bella is different, everything would change for you guys if you told her outright."

Alice nodded grimly as she pushed the truck to its limit. "I think it's the only way to get through this alive."

"And what about Edward? How will he deal with all of this?"

"He'll be fine," Alice said, shortly. "He'll have you and Emmet to distract him."

Cassie nodded, obviously worried about something.

"And, anyway," Alice continued. "Bella will figure it out eventually, even if we don't tell her."

"Can't this stupid thing go any faster!" Alice yelled, hitting the flat of her hand on the dashboard, causing a slight dent above the radio.

I could feel my eyes slipping closed, despite my best efforts.

I knew this was the most inopportune moment for a nap, but I couldn't help it. The energy was draining from my body as if someone had pulled the plug or something.

"Let her sleep," I heard Alice say. "Emmett can carry her like that."

That was the last thing I heard before drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**XxX**

**Cassie's P.O.V.**

Bella fell asleep at the exact moment that Alice began slowing the truck down.

I hopped out of the cab as the guys emerged from Edward's Volvo.

"Edward, Jazz, Em, this is Cassie," Alice said rapidly, getting through introductions. "She's the other _Watcher_I told you about yesterday." That out of the way, she got down to business. "We're in trouble."

"Clearly," Edward muttered, sounding annoyed.

"Edward, we need you to help, too," Alice said. "It'll help you, and Bella needs _you_ to help her."

I knew there was something going to happen between Bella and Edward, but at that precise moment, I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. There was something missing.

Edward was looking at me confused, and I realized he was reading my thoughts.

_I don't know, Edward,_I told him in my mind. _Like I said, there is something missing._

He sighed and looked back at Alice.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." She sounded like a soccer coach or something of that sort as she spoke. "Emmett and Edward you are going to run these two North. Don't stop for anything, got it? Take turns hunting while they're asleep."

Edward grimaced but nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" Emmett asked.

"Jazz and I are going to see if we can throw them off the trail before meeting up with you." Alice began rattling off instructions to the boys, leaving me free to see if Bella wanted to rejoin the land of the living, no pun intended. If she woke up while we were running, she would freak.

"Bella?" I asked, shaking her shoulder. "Bella "

Her head rolled to one side and I began to worry. Bella had always been a light sleeper; the _Push_must've really drained her.

I bent down to where my bag was lying on the floor and pulled out a water bottle.

Opening the top, I squirted it in her face.

Bella spluttered and sat up.

"What happened?" she asked, still a little drowsy.

"Bella, we have to g-" I stopped talking as a vision came to me.

_Division scouts were swarming a section of the forest._

"_They've left," one of them said, "They went north."_

_The other one, who looked like their leader, nodded and they raced back to their inconspicuous Sedan._As they left, the vision faded.

I cursed under my breath.

Grabbing my notebook, I began to scribble.

"Alice!" I called, jumping out of the car. "Alice we need to get going. Now!"

"Cassie, what's wrong?" Bella asked, running after me.

I ignored her and ran the rest of the way to where the Cullens were. "Did you see this?" I asked, handing her the notebook.

I noticed Edward's tense posture from the corner of my eye. _Don't breathe,_I thought to him, _it'll help._

"What's going on?" Bella asked as Alice looked over my drawing.

"Bella," Alice began, her voice forceful. "We need to get you out of here."

"Why me?"

"Because," I said slowly. Sometimes it was annoying not having everyone else in the world knowing what I did. "It's you they're after."

Bella sighed. "When will they give up?" she muttered to herself.

Alice ignored her. "You'll be going with Edward, Emmett, and Cassie. Kay? Edward…" she rounded on him and began talking so fast, I thought it was French or something.

"Bella, listen to me," I said, turning to her. "Division is coming. I don't know how they found us, but if we aren't out of here in a half hour, we're toast"

She nodded.

I could see her look skeptically at Edward. I could see her look skeptically at Edward. I could guess at what she was thinking. _Am I right?_I asked him in my head.

"I wouldn't know," he said, "I can't hear her."

This surprised me, which is saying something. Nothing surprises me.

Bella glanced between the two of us, wondering.

"Okay," Alice said as she finished giving Emmett and Edward their instructions. "We need you to get going. Bella, you are going to run with Emmett, Edward, you got Cassie? Now _GO!_"

"C'mon" Edward said, grabbing my arm and slinging me over his shoulder. "Hold on tight."

"Cassie?" Bella said, looking hesitant as Emmett looked at her. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," I said from Edward's back. "And that's a good thing. And let Emmett carry you, Bells, it'll be faster."

"I wish you would make sense for once in your life," she muttered, but she climbed onto Emmett's back all the same.

Edward took off into the forest, speeding like a bullet past the trees, Emmett and Bella hot on our tail.

We kept this up for about an hour, by which time we were somewhere in the middle of Canada.

I hopped off Edward and looked over at Bella.

She was sitting at the base of a tree, hair wild from the wind, looking a little sick.

"You okay, Bella?" I asked, touching her shoulder.

She didn't say anything, but pulled her knees into her chest.

I left her alone and walked over to where Edward was sitting.

"How you holding up?" I asked, sitting on a stump next to him.

"It's getting easier," he said in a quiet voice. "But, I don't ever think it will be as easy with her as it is with other people."

I patted his shoulder, sympathetically.

I tried to look into his future, but it was shifting so much, it made my head spin.

"Thanks for trying," he muttered, having obviously seen what I had through the medium of my thoughts.

"You should go hunting." I knew that he needed to, his eyes were almost pitch black, and he would bring back some supplies when he returned. "Thanks, in advance."

He smiled weakly, nodded once, and left me with Emmett and a semi-conscience Bella.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**what did you think?**

**the little button down there helps me with the plot and my writing**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

* * *

**\\\\\\||||||//////**

**\\\\\|||||/////**

**\\\\||||/////**

**\\\|||///**

**\\||//**

**\|/**

**V**


	5. The Hunt Is On

**Hi guys **

**here is the next chapter. I m not sure when i will be able to get the next one up on here but i will try to get it done soon. for all of you out there reading my other fics too i'm not sure when I will be able to get those up either, but i will try to get it done soon**

**I own nothing comments are greatly appreciated.  
**

**Chapter 5 - The Hunt is On**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I had to get away, if only for a few minutes.

I ran through the trees, getting as far away from the girls, as far away from Bella's scent, as I could.

I came upon a cliff. Slowing down, I sat on a fallen log.

I took a deep breath of clean, mountain air, clearing my head a little.

My thoughts drifted in the direction that I'd left Emmett, Cassie, and Bella... especially Bella.

I didn't know what pulled me towards her, but there definitely something there.

Bella was pretty, she was smart, she had this other-worldly gift - pushing her thoughts onto other people - and I couldn't access her mind.

I thought that that was the biggest factor of my interest. Bella was the riddle I just couldn't solve, the puzzle with too many missing pieces.

Yesterday, when I'd seen her run out of the cafeteria, I'd thought that she was scared of something, but it was only worry for her friend. When I'd seen her talking with Alice in the parking lot later that day, she'd seemed genuinely concerned that Alice was in danger from this Division she was on the run from.

She cared for her friends, even the ones she'd just met.

I thought about her through the student's eyes from her first day.

The boys had been elated that there was a new person to get at, and the girls were jealous of the new pretty face, and the teachers were, for the most part, oblivious to the fact that they had a new pupil in their midst.

When Alice had first told me about Bella a few months ago, I didn't understand. Every vision she'd had, had dissolved at the moment that Bella's eyes had dilate.

I guessed that that was what happened when she _Pushed _someone, but I'd yet to see it firsthand.

I thought about Cassie. If there were more people like her and Alice working with Division, we're in trouble. They could find us within a couple of hours.

I was far enough from the girls for their scent to not affect me while I hunted.

I managed to finish off some elk and a mountain lion, before heading into a nearby town for the supplies I was supposed to be getting.

By the time I'd gotten back, it was nearing midnight.

"Finally!" Emmett whined, jumping down from a tree. "What took you so long?"

"I had to get some things," I said dropping the duffel with everything I'd gotten for the girls.

"Hi, Edward," Cassie said, Bella's sleeping head in her lap. "Glad to see that you decided to come back, Emmett was getting annoying."

"Getting?" I asked, feigning skepticism. "In the few hours I've been gone he should've progressed to the 'I'm-ready-to-murder-him' stage, at least."

I laughed as I dodged the branch Emmett swung at my head.

Cassie made a shushing gesture, but it was marred by her giggles. "Shut up, guys. If Bella doesn't get enough sleep now, she'll be out for at least a week, and we need her conscious."

"Here," I said, pulling some blankets out of the duffel and handing it to her.

"Th-th-thanks," she said, not quite stifling a yawn. She took one and folded it so that they could use it as a pillow, while throwing the other across Bella's legs.

"Oh," she muttered as she closed her eyes. "If I start screaming, wake me up. Thanks."

With that said, her breathing evened up and her conscious thoughts swirled into clouds of nothingness.

Emmett waited a good twenty minutes before speaking.

"Dude, that girl is like having an Alice clone..." He continued talking, completely oblivious to my inattention.

"...no...no...," a softer voice whimpered all of a sudden. "Don't."

My head snapped up at the sound of Bella's accelerated heartbeat.

I leaned forward to listen as she tossed in her sleep.

"...don't..." she muttered. "...Nick, don't!"

I couldn't understand what was going on in my chest, but when she said that other guy's name, it felt like I had been filled with burning hot coals.

"No...," she mumbled again, but her voice was rising to a scream. "No, no, NO!" With that last word, Bella sat bolt upright, breathing hard.

I noticed she had tears in her eyes as she buried her face in her knees.

"Bella?" I asked tentatively, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She jumped as my hand made contact with her jacket.

"Oh, it's just you," she mumbled as she tried to control her sobs.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked, taking a slow, small breath of air. "You were screaming."

She was still breathing harder than was normal when she spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, confused.

"For waking you up," she elaborated. "For dragging you and your family into my messed up life. For..."

"That's enough, Bella," I said with a small smile. "I get it. And it's not your fault we're here," I gestured to myself and Emmett, who was pretending to be asleep against a tree. "We would've been dragged into all of this by Alice, eventually."

She nodded, smiling grimly. "I know what you mean. My dad - my real dad, not Charlie - disappeared a few years ago. I don't know if he's dead or if Division caught up to him...," she trailed off sadly.

"That's why I was so surprised that Alice didn't know about Division. I was shocked that the stupid government of this stupid country hasn't found out about you guys, yet." She looked off into the dark trees, contemplating.

I chuckled. "Well, if they are part of the government, my family is one of the best at avoiding them."

"What?" She looked startled. "What do you mean?"

I leaned back on my arms. "I'll leave you to figure that one out on your own."

"Gee," she said sarcastically. "Could you be any more cryptic?"

I smiled.

"Who's Nick?" I asked in a curious tone, steering the conversation away from me.

"Who?"

"You mentioned a Nick in your sleep."

"Oh," she blushed bright red. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and waited for her to speak again.

"Nick is like an older brother to me and Cassie. They were living in Hong Kong when I met them.

"Nick's girlfriend, Kira, is stuck in Division - she's the first person to have escaped - but she was caught, again a few days later.

"That was three years ago, and Nick has spent every waking moment of it trying to figure out how to get her out of there."

I nodded. "That's understandable," I muttered, the tight feeling in my chest easing a little.

"I'm sorry,"

"I suppose that I should really be the one apologizing to you, instead if the other way around," I said, watching an ant walk up the side of a tree ten feet away.

"Why?"

"I was quite rude to you, yesterday."

"Well that's a first," she said quietly.

"What?" I asked unsure I'd heard her right, even with my vampire hearing.

"Edward," she said matter-of-factly. "I've met Bleeders before."

"Bleeders?"

"They're psychics, like me and Alice. The difference is that they - like me - have more of an offensive power. They scream at these _insane _pitches and make your eardrums burst. Eventually you will die from it."

"And what about Nick and Kira?" I asked. "What kind of powers do they have?"

"Well," she began. "Kira is a Pusher - like me - but everyone is slightly different. Kira is the only one of us, so far, who has been able to survive the drug that they experiment on us with. And, Nick is a mover, or you could say he's a telekinetic."

"So," I said in my most casual tone of voice. "What would you call someone who could read minds?"

"I don't know. I've never actually met someone who could, why?"

I looked at her, one eyebrow raised, waiting for her to get it.

"No way!" she nearly yelled. "That's not fair!"

I could hear Emmett's chuckle in the back of my mind.

_She has a point, you know, _he thought. _It really isn't fair._

"So does that mean that you can tell everything I'm thinking about right now?" Bella continued.

"No," I said calmly, thoughtfully. "You are the only exception."

"Good."

We were silent for a few minutes, listening to Cassie's breathing and the sounds of the forest around us.

"So," she said, her eyes following an invisible line up the side of a tree. "What's Emmett thinking about right now?"

"Well...." I looked into his mind, and was sorry I'd ever done so.

I grabbed the nearest rock and lobbed it at his head. "God, Emmett, that's disgusting."

Emmett chuckled as he 'woke up' and caught the stone. "You were looking."

I rubbed my temples, trying in vain to get the image out of my head.

Bella giggled.

"What about Cassie?"

"Cassie's different, she's actually asleep. Emmett was faking it."

Bella nodded, then yawned.

"You should go back to sleep," I said standing up.

She lay down, but before closing her eyes, she spoke. "How long was I out anyway?"

I glanced down at my watch, realizing that it was nearly one in the morning.

"About five hours."

"_Five!_" she exclaimed. "God, how did I get this out of practice?" she muttered the last bit under her breath.

"Get some sleep, Bella. I'll wake you in a few hours."

She didn't protest, but closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

"So...," Emmett said. "How you holding up?"

I thought about his question for a minute. The burning in my throat was definitely there, but I hadn't paid too much attention to it the entire time I was talking to Bella. It seemed that I was more focused on cracking the barrier of her mind than getting at her blood.

"I'm better," I allowed. "Not completely normal, but definitely better than before."

Emmett nodded.

"That's good," a voice said from the pile of blankets. "Because we gotta go."

I saw Cassie get up and start rummaging in her bag. Pulling out a black notebook, she began drawing her latest vision.

I didn't try to decipher what it was that she was drawing, but I looked, instead, at the actual vision playing over and over again in her thoughts.

"They're getting closer," she muttered, standing up and putting her notebook and pens away.

"Edward, get Bella, will you?" Cassie said, gathering the blankets and stuffing them, unceremoniously into the duffle.

"Me?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, you," she said, shortly. "If I wake her up, she'll shoot me."

Emmett laughed, but I could see that Cassie wasn't joking about the shooting of innocent bystanders. Don't ask me where she'd gotten it, but Bella had a loaded handgun stashed in a holster under her jacket.

I looked over to see Cassie climbing onto Emmett's back, the duffle swinging from one hand.

I sighed and gathered Bella up in my arms. She stirred slightly at the movement, but didn't wake up.

"We need to split up," Cassie said, closing her eyes and resting her forehead on Emmett's shoulder. "If they catch up to you, make sure Bella's awake."

I nodded and we left our temporary campsite.

**what did you think?**

**was it alright?**

**did you like anything?**

**were you wondering anything?**

**cookies and cake out to everyone who writes a review**

**I have a lot more of this if you want it but i will only post more if i keep getting reviews on here **

**you can critize all u want just please dont A) cuss or B) say anything too mean (i have feelings too :D)**

**OXOOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Minna**

**/|REVIEW|\  
**


	6. Denali

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING **

**i was going to post this chapt earlier but i forgot and then i got swamped with homework hope u can forgive me :D:D:D:D:D:D**

**as always i own nothing but I did start learning how to drive :D:D:D:D:D:D:DD:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D yayayayayayaya :-D **

enjoy

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 - Denali**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I headed west with Bella.

We met no one on the way, so I could only hope that whatever Cassie had seen had been wrong.

Bella woke up after an hour or so of running.

"Wh-" she stuttered, throwing off the drowsiness as I slowed to a walking speed. "Where are we?"

I shrugged. "Somewhere in Canada." I really had no idea where we were, I hadn't kept track of the hours we'd spent running.

She nodded. "Where are Cassie and Emmett?"

"We had to split up," I said cautiously, unsure as to her reaction to being alone with me. "Cassie saw Division catching up with us and decided to split up."

"How long ago?" she asked, worried. "How long has it been since you talked with her or Emmett?"

"About an hour."

She sighed. "If we don't hear from them in the next hour, we head back."

Just then her phone rang at the same instant that mine blared with the ringtone that Alice had set for herself.

I chuckled as Bella rolled her eyes.

"Have I mentioned I hate Watchers?"

"No, I don't think so," I replied as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey, Cassie."

I could hear Cassie's voice on the other end of the line, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. The cell phone reception wasn't really good out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Cassie says," Bella said, in a slightly raised voice. "Answer your phone, or Alice will burn your CD collection."

I chuckled, but answered the phone, nevertheless.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Took you long enough," her voice whined at me through the speaker.

I stifled a chuckle.

"Alice, you are, by far, the most melodramatic person I have ever met."

"Shut up," she said, a smile evident on her voice. "You can be more than me at times, so don't be talking."

"Is there something important you wanted to tell me?" I asked getting a little impatient.

"Yes," she responded, shortly. "Don't go back. Whatever you do, don't retrace your steps."

"Any rea-" I cursed under my breath as I heard the sound of approaching thoughts.

"GO!" Alice yelled.

Bella looked up as I stuffed the phone in my pocket.

"Hold on," I said as I swung her onto my back. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, and we took off.

We neared a clearing and suddenly I knew where we were.

I couldn't hear the thoughts of Division anymore, but I was sure that they couldn't be too far away.

As we approached the house, I saw Kate come out.

"Edward!" she exclaimed as she ran out to meet me at the edge of the woods. "This is a pleasant sur-" she noticed then that I was not alone. "Hello, who are you?" she finished, politely.

I set Bella down before answering Kate's quires. "Bella, Kate; Kate, Bella. Kate, would it be too much trouble if we came inside to clean up for a minute?"

Kate nodded and led us up to the front door of their house, talking with Bella the whole way.

"So, Bella," she began, "how did you come to know Edward?" _Did you tell her about us? _she asked, silently.

"No," I said, quietly so as not to be heard by Bella. "But Alice says that she will find out soon enough, even if we don't tell her."

"Um… I met Alice yesterday at our high school and Edward is helping me out now." And that pretty much summed the whole week up.

"I'm not following you," Kate said, confused.

"It's a long story," Bella muttered., sadly.

Kate nodded in understanding. We all had our sad times.

"Elezar! Carmen!" she yelled as we walked into the house. "Tanya! We've got company!"

"Edward!" Something squealed as it flew down the stairs and into my arms. "I missed you," Tanya said, coyly.

I smiled, awkwardly, and set her back on her feet.

"It's nice to see you, to, Tanya," I said, subtly stepping back so that I was slightly angled behind Bella.

"Oh, hello," she said in a polite tone as she saw Bella. "Who are you?" The way she spoke made it perfectly obvious that she didn't like the fact that I was traveling alone with another woman. Tanya had this preconceived notion that we were a matched pair, but that had yet to be proven true.

"I'm Bella," she said, taking a step closer to the vampire in front of her. "And you don't really like Edward." As she finished speaking, I noticed her eyes dilating, so much so that it covered most of her eye, leaving a microsocopic ring of white around the edges.

I knew then that Bella was _Pushing_ Tanya, so I decided to take a look in her mind, stifling a chuckle as I did so.

The images in her head pictured me doing all sorts of things to her with Emmett and Jasper. In one, we'd switched her shampoo with purple hairdye, turning her naturally blond curls into something that resembled a grape. Another showed that same blond head covered in fries and ketchup.

Kate was looking from Bella to Tanya in confusion. She looked up at me and opened her mouth to speak, but I shook my head.

"Don't ask," I mouthed, streaning to keep a straight face as Carmen and Eleazar came in from the kitchen.

"Edward!" Carmen exclamed, pulling me into another hug, though with much more grace and dignity than Tanya's had been.

"Hello," Eleazar said to Bella, shaking her hand politely. "What is your name?"

"Bella," she said, quietly.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful face," he said.

Bella blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Well," said Carmen, traces of annoyance barely visible in her thoughts or on her face. "Let's all go into the living room, and you can tell us what brought on this unexpected visit."

I nodded and let Kate and Carmen walk down the hall, followed by Tanya and Eleazar.

I noticed Bella hanging back, and turned to her.

"Bella?" I asked, watching her distressed expression. "What's wrong?"

"Edward," she began, her voice cracked with emotion. "You can't tell them about me. I don't care how close you guys are, you can't."

I could feel the confusion on my face.

"I-I don't trust them," she murmured.

This really confused me. "But you trust me?" I asked, trying to clear this up.

She nodded. "Partly because Cassie trusts you and partly because I have a good feeling about trusting you."

Bella looked up at me, moisture forming in her eyes. "Edward, I don't want to be caught again." The tears began to fall freely as she turned away from me.

I shook off the realization that Bella had been in Division before, and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Bella, look at me," I said calmly, lifting her chin to face me. "Bella, I promise I won't let that happen."

Then Bella did something unexpected; she hugged me.

I froze for a second, before returning the gesture.

"Thank you, Edward," she mumbled into my shirt. I rubbed her back soothingly until she regained her composure.

Bella caught sight of herself in a mirror on the wall and sighed. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, second door on the right," I said automatically.

"Thanks."

I watched her walk away, before going to join the Denali clan in the living room.

"What happened, Edward?" Carmen asked, concerned. "Why is she so upset?"

I sighed as I tried to word it so as not to break my promise to her. "Bella's had a hard life, I don't know if she's ever even had a real home."

"Poor dear," Carmen whispered, genuinely grieved by this. This is why I liked Carmen the most out of all the vampires up here, she was the most honest, the most caring; just like Esme.

"That's why we're here, actually," I continued. "Bella and her friend Cassie befriended Alice, and Jasper, Emmett, and I were brought along to help out."

Kate stood up. "I'm going to see if there is anything she needs," she muttered before walking out of the room.

"So Edward," Eleazar began filling the silence. "How is your family?"

We made small talk until Kate returned followed by Bella, who was wearing a fresh set of clothes and had brushed her hair.

Bella sat next to me on the couch.

It amused me how bored Tanya's expression was, even when Bella had seated herself a little closer to me than was strictly necessary. I knew that she was acting like this because she was scared, but Tanya didn't.

Bella hadn't really talked to Kate when they were upstairs, except to thank her for the clothes, and even that had been as quiet and brief as possible.

She looked very fragile in the Denalis' living room. I noticed her hand stayed close to the opening of her jacket, where Cassie'd shown me she kept a loaded gun.

Bella's cell buzzed, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

"Excuse me," she said, looking at the caller I.D. "I need to take this." With that she left the room.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I opened the phone and realized that Cassie was texting me instead of calling.

**_Pretend I m callin u,_**

The first text read, and so that's what I was doing.

**_I m out of the rm, _**I wrote back.

**_U and Edwrd need to get out of there NOW!_**Her texts were getting more frantic.

**_Y?_**

**_Division is setting a trap around the house, _**she sent back. **_Get out NOW!_**

Edward came in just then, looking curious.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked, concerned.

Instead of answering, I tossed the phone to him, watching his eyes widening as he looked over the text message.

"I guess we'd better get going."

I nodded mutely.

Edward walked back into the living room and I heard him announcing our departure to his friends.

After a minute, Edward came back, Carmen and Kate behind him.

"I'm sorry to hear that you are leaving so soon," Carmen gushed. She kind of reminded me of a watered down version of Alice. "Here, at least take something for the road." With that, she rushed out of the room.

Kate gave me a hug. "I do hope we see each other again, Bella," she whispered into my ear. "I have the feeling that we will be good friends."

I nodded. I liked Kate, she seemed like a good person.

Carmen came back with a backpack full of stuff. When I looked inside, I saw granola bars, dehydrated food packets, a change of clothing for both me and Edward, two water bottles, a flashlight and batteries, and some of those silver thermal blankets, and a bunch of other camping equipment.

"Um… Thanks," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Edward said you had a long journey to make," Carmen said innocently. "I wanted to make sure that you would be okay."

"Thank you, Carmen," Edward said, giving her a quick hug

"Thank you," I said with more feeling. "It really means a lot."

"We'll see you soon," Edward said as he led me to the door. "Carlisle's been talking about coming for a visit."

"Make sure you bring Bella," Kate said, almost threateningly.

Edward smiled and nodded. "Sure."

We left after another round of hugs.

As soon as we were back in the trees, Edward turned towards me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," I said suspiciously.

"No," he said darkly, taking a step closer to me. "Do you _really_ trust me?"

"Yes."

He smirked. "Good." He picked me up, backpack and all, and slung me across his back before jumping straight up in the air.

I shrieked in surprise as he landed on the limb of an ancient spruce tree at least forty feet up in the air.

Edward laughed. "I thought you trusted me," he said as my grip tightened around his neck.

"I do," I muttered, realizing that my grip on Edward was so tight that my knuckles were turning white.

He chuckled. "You'd better hold on tight, spider monkey." With that he took off straight up the tree, jumping from limb to limb every so often, climbing higher the whole time.

After a few minutes of this, I buried my face in his shoulder, making him laugh again.

I could tell he enjoyed running like this, and I could understand that, to a point.

What seemed like hours later, I felt Edward start to descend through the trees.

"I think we lost them," he said, strolling along at a leisurely pace.

I looked up to see that we were at the edge of a lake in the middle of the wilderness.

It was absolutely beautiful. The lake was lined with frost covered evergreens, and the sun was poking through the clouds, sending rays of light in every direction.

I decided to sit and rest for a minute, since I seemed to be the only one who could tire around here.

Hopping off Edward's back, I walked over to a large boulder that overlooked the lake.

Once I had settled myself atop the rock, I realized that Edward wasn't with me.

I looked around in a panic. If he had left me here I would die before I could find civilization again.

Before I could get too worried, however, I saw Edward standing in the shadows around the edge of the forest.

"Edward?" I called, cocking my head to the side. "Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward watched me, speculating. "Bella," he said. "What are your assumptions on what I am? I know you know I'm not human."

I nodded. I'd begun to think about what he could be in the past couple of days, but I hadn't gotten any headway.

"Well," he said taking a step closer to me, still in the shadows. "Here's a big hint." As he spoke, he stepped into a ray of direct sunlight.

I felt my jaw go slack.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**what do you think?**

**am i forgiven for the wait or are u still mad at me? **

**if i am forgiven... leave me a review**

**if you still hate the long wait... leave me a review**

**if you love me and want me to post sooner... leave me a review**

**if you read this chapter... leave me a review**

**in case you didnt get the message before **

**I love reviews :D:D:D **


	7. Love is a weapon

**Hello Everybody. **

**I am so sorry that i havent been able to update in soooooooooooo long, i know it is so annoying when an author does that but i feel as if i have a decent reason for it. first off i have been trying to keep up with my schooling. i dont remember if i have told you guys or if it was on another fic, that i am a homeschooler. In addition to doing all of the work i have at home, i am also trying to finish up my Associates degree in English Literature before i head off to college as well as my Girl Scout Gold Award. i have also recently gotten braces and my computer broke down. I am also trying to study for the ACT and raise my score a couple of points so that i am elligible for a college scholarship and i have started writing a book. I really havent forgotten about you or any of my other stories (If you are following them too) but i dont really know how much time i will be able to devote to writing fan fics over the next couple of months. I will try my very best to keep these stories alive, i just hope you can all bear with me through the long haul.**

**anyway, here is what you all have been waiting for forever, i do have the next chapter writen out in my notebook and i will try to get that posted sometime in the next couple of weeks. **

**as always, I own nothing, but i recently was given a poster signed by the ENTIRE CAST OF PUSH! so excited about that. SO there. I dont own the movie or the book but i have that to my name muahahahahahahahaha!**

**enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 7 – Love is a Weapon**

**Edward's P. O. V.**

As I walked into the light, Bella gasped, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

She got down slowly off the rock, and walked towards me.

I couldn't explain the emotions that coursed through me with each and every step she took in my direction. It felt like hope – but hope for what? — and worry — but what did I have to be worried about? — and a strange longing.

I couldn't explain it, but as all this was going on inside me, Bella was coming nearer and nearer to me, until she was a foot away from me.

Hesitantly, she raised her hand to my face.

When her hand made contact with my marble skin, I recoiled slightly, like a child anticipating a slap, but the movement was so quick and small that Bella didn't notice it.

Her fingers traced the contours of my face, trailing from my jaw to the corner of my lips. As she did this, I could see the refracted light dancing on her face.

"You're beautiful," she murmured, bringing her fingertips up to trace the circles beneath my eyes.

"Beautiful?" I repeated, catching her hands to still them. "Bella, this is anything but 'Beautiful.' This is the skin of a…." I trailed off there. I didn't want to frighten her away, and she was supposed to figure this out on her own; according to Alice and Cassie.

"What?" she asked, a pucker forming between her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

I released her hands and took a few steps away from her. "I'm a monster, Bella." I said as I retreated into the shadows.

I hid my face in my hands. What had I done? Why had I shown her?

"Edward?" Bella called. "Edward, you are _not_ a monster." She was walking towards me, the sunlight catching strands of red in her dark hair. "Not to me."

I glanced up into her dark eyes, trying to understand her reasons.

"Why do you trust me?" I asked, watching the emotions play across her eyes.

"Because," she said defiantly. "You are protecting me, you are a good person, and I can't help trusting you."

"You shouldn't," I muttered, looking away. "No one should, especially not you."

"Hey," Bella said gently, placing a hand on my cheek. "Edward, you can tell me what's bothering you, I promise I won't laugh."

_But that's not what I'm worried about,_ I thought, the strange feelings filling my chest as I looked into her deep eyes.

I began thinking of how things would happen, as I knew they would. Bella would run from me, screaming as she went. That was only reasonable.

"According to Cassie," I began, not knowing what to tell her. "You're supposed to figure it out on your won. But the sunlight should be a big clue."

"Could you be any more cryptic?" she asked, sarcastically. I smiled weakly.

Bella was too pure, too innocent for the horrors that plagued my world. The trials of her life were hard enough on her. I'd seen as much at Tanya's house, I didn't need to add another worry onto her already huge burden. I would try to keep her ignorant on the truth of this matter for as long as possible.

"We should get going," I said finally, breaking the long silence.

Bella looked at the lake, drinking in the beautiful scene before us.

"Okay," she said, shouldering the backpack

I lifted her up onto my back and we took off into the dark woods.

**XXX**

It was a few hours after sunset when Bella asked if we could stop for the night.

I stopped next to a huge oak tree, letting Bella down.

There was enough natural light for her to see what she was doing as she rummaged in the pack, pulling out a flashlight and a couple of granola bars.

"You want any?" she asked absentmindedly, holding out a silver wrapped package.

I shook my head, "No thanks."

She raised an eyebrow, but rolled her eyes and opened it for herself.

She pulled a notebook from the messenger bag she's brought to Forks and began scribbling something in it by the light of the flashlight.

"What are you writing?" I asked, sitting down next to her on the leaf-strewn ground.

"What?" she asked, startled from her work. "Oh, This? This is just my journal. When I have time, and am stationary for a few minutes, I write," she shrugged. "You can read some if you like…" she let her words trail off as she offered me the thick notebook.

Intrigued, I took it from her and opened it to the first page where a poem was written in a hasty, fluid scribble. I took the flashlight from Bella, she didn't need any more surprises tonight.

The poem was interesting to say the least. It was titled _Love is a Weapon,_ and it read like this:

**Love is a Weapon**

**By Bella Marks, age 13**

_Love is a weapon_

_It steals your values,_

_Rearranges your priorities,_

_People are built up on it_

_Then are brutally torn by it_

_Love is a double edged blade_

_It slips through your fingers like water_

_Allowing you to fall_

_But sometimes_

_Allowing you to fly_

_Love has no limits_

_Love has no safety net_

_If you fall,_

_You fall onto asphalt_

_You scream out in pain_

_But no one is there to hear_

_And no one cares to hear_

_Love is a weapon_

_Nothing stops it_

_Anything helps it_

_I love you, Daddy. _

I looked up at Bella who was watching me, gauging my reaction with shimmering eyes.

"I wrote that right after he went missing," she whispered, looking away as the tears began streaming down her cheeks.

I could relate a little to what she was saying. I'd lost both of my parents after all, bit I'd had the good fortune to become a Cullen, Bella didn't have that. Heck, she didn't even know what had happened to her father.

I reached out to touch her shoulder. Bella completely broke down, curling her legs up against her chest.

I set the notebook aside and rubbed methodic circles into her back, hoping to comfort her in some way.

After a few minutes, Bella seemed to regain control. Straightening up she announced that she was going to bed.

I handed her back the book, not wanting to read more if it would upset her again.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she got oout one of the silver blankers and a handful of clothing folded so as to make a pillow and, within twenty minutes, she was deeply asleep.

I watched her still figure, wondering what higher power could bestow these hardships on such a delicate creature as Bella. Maybe she'd done something terrible in another life, but I couldn't picture that.

As the night wore on, Bella began to speak again.

At first it was only an incomprehensible mumbling, but that soon turned to words.

"…Dad…" she said. "…Dad…." She began to toss and turn a little under the blanket. "…Don't… Nick… Dad…" her words becoming higher in pitch the longer she spoke.

I had the funny feeling that she was reliving the last time she'd seen her father.

"…it's a trap…" she muttered. "…don't…"

Bella was silent for a while; so long in fact that I thought her dream had ended.

"Edward." She said it so clearly I thought she'd woken up, but her eyes were still closed and her breathing was even. "…Edward…stay…"

I felt my heart soar at these words. I couldn't explain why, but the fact that she wasn't having a nightmare about me meant a lot.

Bella rolled over to face me, her beautiful features graced by a small smile.

I know that I had to protect Bella from Division, from sorrow, but, more importantly, from the demons in my life. She shouldn't have to carry a weapon. She shouldn't have to worry.

From now on I would be her shield.

**XXX**

**Cassie's P.O.V. **

I was asleep when the vision came to me, and it startled me so much that I leapt out of the motel bed I'd been sleeping in.

Emmett, who'd been watching TV at the lowest possible volume, looked over at me. "What happened?" he asked.

"Shut up," I snapped as I began drawing in my black notebook. "Yes," I mumbled as the picture began to resemble something (so I'm not the best artist in the world, sue me). "It's happening."

"What is?" Emmett asked, leaning in to see what I'd drawn. "What's happening?"

I smiled. "You'll see," I said, smiling. "I hope Alice doesn't tell him…" I mumbled, but just then my phone lit up on the nightstand.

The message was from Alice.

_Don't worry, we've been waiting for this for nearly a century, I'm not about to screw this up – A_

"Emmett," I said looking up from the text. "Can you get me something?"

Emmett looked confused but nodded. "What do you need?"

"I need a beer."

**XXXXXXX**

******How many of you liked that last line? i thought it was too perfect not to put into the story**

**did you like it?**

**did you hate it**

**i know this is a bit of a filler chapter but i will try to have the next one up sometime by the end of the month :)**

**leave me a message. **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
